


The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paragraphs, poems, one-liners, and other pieces of slashy Sentinel stuff, by various authors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied

## Tidbits One

Disclaimer: Let's see...none of these characters belong to any of us. They belong to Pet Fly and Paramount and other people. No harm is intended and no money is being made here. That should cover it, right? No Plots for the most part...nothing but quickies. (Pun intended) 

Warning: Rated NC-17 for nudity, sexual content, language and adult situations. 

## Senad Tidbits

Bits,pieces, and parts of thoughts and drools posted to the senad mailing list  
by various authors

* * *

  
Tidbit #1

OBSENAD- Jim fell backwards onto the bed, chest heaving. He could feel each haggered breath drawn through straining lungs, and the flying heartbeat pounding against the ribcage. Sweat dripped into his eyes from his forehead, and he weakly raised one hand. 

A small body pounced, still energetic and eager. Jim groaned, both from the caught weight and the dread. "No more, please..." 

Instead of a spoken answer, lips fastened to his own. A tongue wedged its way between his teeth, questing fiercely for its prize. Hands clasped his head, and knees planted themselves on either side of his hips. He groaned again. 

The lips went away. "Had enough, have you? You don't mind if I keep on?" 

Jim stared up in disbelief. "Don't you ever get tired?" 

Blair shook his head, hair swaying gently, brushing against Jim's face. "Never. I've killed lovers before, you should know... They couldn't keep up, and after the fourth day they just die." 

Jim closed his eyes and thought of evil, horrendous, wicked things to do to his lover. After he finally got some rest.  
  
Gila James Walkswithwind  
gila@jbx.com  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #2

OBSenadfic  
by ArchAnt  
copyright 1997

He raised his head, catching a quick glimpse of white teeth biting a swollen lip before lowering his mouth onto the straining penis again. In deference to his lover's heightened sensitivity, he kept his touch light, working steadily but surely to bring Jim to orgasm. A hand landed softly on his head, then slid down to raise his chin. Their eyes met, and he smiled, crawling up the sated body to kiss the generous mouth. The Sentinel pulled him close, settling down to sleep. 

"Thanks, Simon. I needed that."  
  
ArchAnt  
finn@ihug.co.nz  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #3

Buffy is pushing for a Sentinel / Terminator crossover ... (fade to your standard Bad Guy Hideout scene) ...  
  


* * *

  


(Jim does the Hearing thing.) "Hmmm ... I think the smugglers are hiding in that abandoned warehouse over there." 

"All right." (Terminator aims his gun at the building, and, by shooting at the door, manages to blow the entire building up. Very impressive gun he has.) "Dere. Dey are dead now." 

"Oh, God, not again ..." (Blair covers his eyes in exasperation.) 

"Look. I appreciate the help and all, but you just can't go around killing all my suspects. It's not going to look good on my record, not to mention the trouble all these exploded buildings are causing Simon." 

"Vy shouldn't I? It is my mission."  
  


* * *

  


Really, Buffy is more trouble than she's worth sometimes.  
  
Katrina Bowen  
kbowen@willowtree.com  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #4

Jenny wrote-  
>I love watching this ex-special ops tough guy being all confused and boyish  
>and vulnerable and needed Blair to comfort support him. You can tell Jim  
>doesn't like to admit it, and he even tries to keep Blair at a distance at  
>time. He's always protesting Blair's suggestions at first and then going  
>along with them - and they almost always work. :)  


"I can't do it." 

"Come on, Jim, try it." 

"No." 

"Trust me, ok? Take a deep breath..." 

"This won't work, Sandburg." 

"--and just relax. OK? Relax!" 

"I am relaxed, I'm just not that agile." 

"Please, Jim? Try it for me." 

"Fine." (pause) "Hey! I can reach you!" 

"Oh.... gawd!!!"  
  


Hmm. yes, you're right. This is how it'd go. ;-)  
  
James Walkswithwind  
resident Gila In Masking Tape  
gila@jbx.com  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #5

"Put it down, Sandburg." 

"Jim, it's only one--" 

"No. Put it *down*." 

"Please?" 

"No. I'm not going to-- Blair!!" 

"Mmmff." 

"Blaaaaair!!!" 

"What?" 

"Don't *stop* now!"  
  
James Walkswithwind  
  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #6

Obligatory senslash: Silence Is Golden  


"Uh... Chief?" 

"Yeah, Jim?" 

"What the hell is this?" 

"Jim! Where'd you get that??" 

"I was in your room, looking for dirty dishes." 

"Well... it's my room, I'll get the dishes." 

"Hey... Chief. Blair. It's okay. I was just wondering... why you never asked _me_ to wear it." 

"You... you'd really wear this?" 

"If you put it on me........."  
  
Ann, the kinky slut  
friskybiz@earthlink.net  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #7

ObSenslash ...  


"What do you mean, let's move this upstairs?" 

"Come on, Chief. We've had to get the couch re-upholstered twice this year. And do you know how much it costs to have the throw pillows drycleaned every week? The sheets, fine, those can just be tossed in the washer, no fuss, no muss." 

"Man, there you go, obsessing on details again. You know, if your aim was better, we wouldn't have this problem." 

"*My* aim? Have you looked at the bathroom ceiling lately?" 

"Pick, pick, pick ..."  
  
Katrina Bowen  
  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #8

LEATHER SNIPPET  


Blair tried to roll over, but felt something keeping him in place. He pulled harder, still half-asleep, and felt something give way, allowing him to move. He also felt a rush of cool air hit his hip, which woke him completely. Looking down, he saw the problem. 

"Jim," he called quietly. When the big man didn't move, he tried jostling his shoulder. "Jim! Let go." 

"Mmph." 

"Jim...." Giving up on the idea of getting his lover's cooperation, Blair leaned down and unwrapped the leather laces from those large hands. Loosely re-lacing his black leather chaps, he skinned out of them and tossed them onto the floor. He then looked down at his love and smiled. *Big man, tough guy. I ought to take a picture of this, him cradling my leather biker jacket like a teddy bear....* 

Still smiling, he crawled back in and covered up, spooning with Mister Tough Guy.  
  
Ann Teitelbaum  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #9

Possible Post-episode scenes:  


Jim: God, Blair, I could have lost you today! And you were just supposed to be waiting in the car! 

Blair: S--t, Jim, when you threw yourself on top of me to protect me from the bullets, my heart nearly stopped, man! You *know* I couldn't live without you, you gotta stop being so damned noble all the time. Of course, that *is* one of the reasons I love you, Big Guy. (his hand drifts a little lower and a slow smile curves his lips). *One* of the reasons...  
  
Brenna  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #10

Ann speculates as to whether Blair might have gone by another name:  
obSlash: Rainbow  


"Rainbow? You really went by Rainbow??" 

"What's wrong with Raibow?" 

"Well, nothing, it's just kind of...." 

"Jim, a rainbow is a beautiful thing, inspiring and colorful." 

"Yeah, you certainly are colorful." 

"Hmm, I think maybe I'm going to start calling you Stone." 

"As in something strong, and dependable. I can deal with that." 

"As in something that is heavy and unchanging...." 

"Why you...." 

"But Stone! That tickles!" 

"I'm looking for your pot of gold, Rainbow...." 

"Just a little lower... back a bit... there!" 

"Ah, yep, there it is!"  
  
;) Ann, who was hoping to get smutty but just didn't get there....  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #11

More Nickname fun from R'rain: Sunshine  


"Bye, Sunshine," Jim heard Naomi say as Blair hung up the phone. 

He chucked to himself, "So how come she calls you sunshine? It's can't possibly be your sunny disposition..." 

"And why not?" 

"Give it up, Blair. I've seen you when you get up in the morning." 

Blair blushed. "It's no big thing...it's just my name." 

"Your name?" 

"Yeah, Blair Sunshine Sandburg. Now can we drop this please?" 

Jim could only laugh.  
  
R'rain  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #12

This is incomplete (I tried to make it wrap up in 100 words but couldn't!), and then it occurred to me that since the premise is Blair leaving notes all around like a treasure hunt, it could be a round robin. Or not... :) Anyhow, go ahead and archive it as a fragment, and either it'll get added to or it won't.... I just didn't want to post _nothing_ today!  
  
PLAYING CUPID  
Part 1  
Ann Teitelbaum  


Joel couldn't help peeking, but he also knew Blair wouldn't mind. Hey, it was payment for all the help he'd given the kid in setting all this up. Leaving the notes all over the place.... He slid down lower in his chair as Ellison came into the squad room. 

The tall man dropped his jacket over the back of the chair and went to get some coffee. He hadn't even glanced at his desk. 

Craning just a little, Joel's eyes followed Ellison back over to the desk, where he finally noticed the note. 

That smile... that was definitely the smile of a man in love. No doubt about it. 

Looking briefly around, doing his best to act casual, Ellison read the note, then slid it into his pocket and stood, trying not to look _too_ flustered as he left for his 'meet'. 

Joel leaned back, a wide satisfied grin on his face as he imagined how that would go....  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #13

Oh, Margie... how can I say anything slashy in something as short as a limerick *and* make it relevent to St. Paddy's?  
Writin' o' the green limericks  


>   
>  There was a young student named Blair  
>  Who really had quite lovely hair.  
>  For St. Patrick's Day,  
>  He shaved it away;  
>  Jim said, "It feels better down there."  
> 

  
\--or how about ...  


>   
>  On March seventeenth right at dawn  
>  Blair turned his new vibrator on.  
>  Jim threw it away:  
>  "There's a new game to play  
>  'Cause now you're my own cute leprechaun."  
> 

There just aren't many words to rhyme with leprechaun ... okay, okay, like I don't have *enough* things to write, I'll try to think of something better.  
  
Katrina Bowen  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #14

And to appease the listowner gods... ObSenSlash! (yes, Sherry, it can go in the snippets file (g))  
  
  


"What the hell do you think you're doing, Chief?" 

"Taste test. What's it look like?" 

"I *know* what it looks like, I've seen one before. Not with quite so much whipped cream, though." 

"See, that's the point. I used two different brands, and I want you to see if you can taste the difference." 

"Oh. So what are the nuts for?" 

"You told me you liked nuts." 

"Right. How about the chocolate sprinkles?" 

"Variety." 

"Well, if it's variety you want... there. Oh, yeah, much better. It needed a splash of color." 

"It's just gonna slide off, man." 

"I know, but what's a sundae without a cherry on top?"  
  
(here endeth the ObSenSlash.)  
Katrina Bowen  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #15

(Ann writes the missing scene on Blair's reaction to the death of his mentor in SMART ALEC):  
  


Blair turned his head, his eyes filling at the image of his mentor... like that. He felt Jim's presence at his side and leaned against him just a bit. After a long moment of trying to reign in his whirling thoughts (How could he have missed this? Was it something going on in the department? What was happening in his personal life that could have led to this?) Blair realized that Jim had pulled him into a loose hug. With a gasp, almost a sob, Blair turned to bury his face in that strong shoulder, his mind more certain now than ever that this had NOT been a suicide. 

That would've been fine. *sigh*  
  
Ann Teitelbaum  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #16

OBSENAD-  
"One Picture is Worth A Naked Man"  
by James Walkswithwind  


"What are you doing?" 

Blair looked up at the politely curious tone of voice - which he knew was faked but treated as if it weren't. He gave Jim his best-on-short-notice innocent puppy eyes look. "When did you get home?" He tried pulling the piece of canvas over what he'd been working on. 

Jim took a step forward and lightly grabbed his wrist, stopping him. "Not long enough, looks like. Blair, what *is* that?" 

"Would you beleive me if I said 'nothing important'?" 

"No." 

"How about 'can't tell you now'?" 

Jim paused in his attmepts to remove the canvas. "I might. Depends on when I *can* see it." 

"*That* depends on whether you'll help me." He gave Jim a blinding smile. 

"Help you what?" Jim gave him a look of utter suspicion, and backed up a step. 

"Please? I've been doing it by memory but it would be *so* much better if I had you... I mean, to look at! Geez, where's your mind?" He'd had to move fast to knock away the eager hands, more than willing to undo buttons and let Blair "have" his lover. 

"You mean it's me?" He sounded surprised, and pleased. Blair just shrugged. "That's really... sure, I'll pose. Where do you want me?" 

"On the couch, there," Blair pointed. "Drape yourself a bit - you know, artistically." 

Jim gave him a leer. "Spread my legs, you mean?" 

Blair just smiled innocently. "It's for art, man. Oh, and take off your clothes." 

This time Jim just smiled. But he removed his clothes, sprawled on the couch, and waited while Blair had him rearrange every limb to perfection. Finally Blair went back to the easel. "Do I have to hold still?" 

"Nah, man, just don't move too much."  
  


Jim 'resigned' himself to sitting mostly still, naked, in front of Blair, for an hour or two. He grinned. Yeah, torture me some more. After a bit, though, his erection needed serious attention and he stood up. Blair licked his lips as Jim walked over, and set the brish aside. 

"Problem, love? Need a trip to the john?" 

"Nope," Jim shook his head. "Trip to the Blair." 

Laughing, Blair moved out from behind the easel to met Jim in a kiss. 

"Upstairs," Jim pulled his lover to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of the painting Blair was working on. After a second, he moved forward, nudging Blair aside, and stared. 

Jungle landscape. Birds, monkeys, flowers, all creating bits of colour among the dark green shadows. A beautiful piece, really. Beautiful landscape art. 

Jim turned on a non-retreating Blair, growling. 

"What? What?!" Blair was laughing too hard to sound really innocent this time. Jim chased him upstairs and proceeded to show him 'what'.  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #17

Felice quoted the peculiarities of sex laws on the books in various states:  
  
>A law in Alexandria, Minnesota makes it illegal for a husband to  
>make love to his wife if his breath smells like garlic, onions, or  
>sardines.  


And there is something wrong with this law? Sounds like a good one to me. I can't think of a quicker way to kill the mood. 

And, to keep this on topic: 

Jim pulled Blair closer, his mouth covering his guide's, his tongue penetrating his lips. Suddenly he pulled back. 

"Damn, Chief! What have you been eating?" 

Blair licked his lips, thinking. "A sardine sandwich with garlic and onions." 

"Stay away from me with that mouth! Go brush your teeth!" 

His guide shrugged and went to do as he was told. When he returned, he jumped on the bed, attacking Jim's mouth. Jim quickly pushed him away. 

"What?" 

"Forget it, Chief! Not tonight! Not if I have to taste *that* in your mouth." Jim, his arousal gone in the face of such adversity, prodded Blair out of the bed. "Back to your room." 

Blair started down the stairs, stopping only long enough to hear Jim mutter, "A combination like that before coming to bed could be grounds for divorce, Chief."  
  
Siren  
  


* * *

 

* * *

  
Tidbit #19

Ker talked about the guys fixing the Corvair (you've got an inspired mind, Ker!):  
  
>Basically, I guess what I'm saying is that it all depends, but hey think  
>of the possibiilities of Jim and Blair out working on pulling the dents  
>. . . shirts off, lots of sweat . . .  
CORVAIR REPAIRS  
  


Blair looked over from his work on attatching the new back fender only to find Jim still at work on the first front panel. It had been 4 hours already, and Jim wasn't really being much help, as far as he could tell. "Hey, Jim? How's it going?" 

Looking back at his partner, Jim said, "I think I'm going to re-do this panel, then I'll start the door." 

"But you've redone that panel four times, man," Blair couldn't help pointing out, only slightly distracted by the bigger man's bare, sweaty shoulders and arms and chest. 

"Yeah, but it's still pretty messed up," Jim protested, motioning for Blair to come over. The smaller man stood with a groan, walking up to the front of the car. "Here, feel along this area, it's just not going to hold a coat of paint, being this buckled." 

Blair ran a hand across the area Jim had indicated and felt nothing but smooth metal. Rolling his eyes, he planted his other hand on Jim's shoulder, feeling the warm muscles moving slightly. "Jim, turn down your senses, man, it's fine. Yes, you can feel the creases with super-touch, but to normal folks, it's fine!" 

Jim didn't answer right away, and Blair looked down. Jim was staring at his crotch, which was just inches from Jim's face. 

Looking quickly around the deserted garage, Blair stood up, shifting closer. "Now, if you want to feel something...." 

Jim reached out his hands, and Blair leaned back against the car, glad they hadn't begun painting yet....  
  
Ann T.  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #20

Hey, folks,  


Here's a bit of what I do while I'm supposed to be working. I've got bits and pieces (none of them a complete story, mind) out the wazoo that I thought I'd share. Most of these scenes will end up in stories in my zine (which, I think, has changed names yet again. The newest selection: SCENT AND ALL  
Whatcha think?).  
Mysti  
(Zines-for-sale@juno.com)  


I'm not putting up a disclaimer 'cause I had a hard day at work and I don't feel like it, so there!  
  
BORED AT WORK, PART ONE  
By: Mysti Frank  


Blair hesitated outside the front door to the loft. He wasn't sure this was going to work, but he was willing to give it a try. Anything for Jim. Blair smiled faintly. When had that become his new rallying cry? He opened the door and went in, nearly walking right into the object of his thoughts. 

"Hey, Big Guy, what's up?" 

James Ellison stepped back to let him in. "I heard you stop outside. I wanted to make sure everything was okay." 

"Oh, sure. I was just thinking about all I had to do tonight." Blair smiled. "You know, sometimes the body just stops when the mind wanders away for a moment." 

"Mmmm," was Jim's comment. Blair was unsure if it was agreement or dismissal. "Come here," the older man ordered softly, holding out his arms while swinging the door shut with his hip. 

Blair slid into his lover's arms and raised his face for a welcome-home kiss. This would be the test. 

Jim leaned down slightly to accomodate his partner's shorter height and let their lips meet. Immediately, his eyes lit up and he stared at Blair's eyes from a distance of less than 2 inches. Inside their joined lips, his tongue cautiously reached out into Blair's mouth, and Blair pulled his own tongue back to give it room. Jim tested Blair's front teeth, then the inside of his cheecks, and finally, the top of Blair's tongue. He took a deep breath, inhaling the very air that was in Blair's mouth, and then put his hands around the back of the younger man's head and began kissing him frantically, deepening the kiss as much as he could. He began making happy growling noises as he ran his tongue over and around everything he could reach and Blair started to chuckle. He couldn't help himself. The other man was enjoying himself -way- too much. He pulled away, having to actually take a step backwards to make Jim release his mouth. 

Blair smiled up at him, knowing his mouth would be swollen slightly from the pressure and not caring. "I take it you liked that, then?" 

"Oh, yeah..." Jim nodded enthusiastically, licking his lips. "Mmmm. Good. What made you think of it?" 

"Lover, although I'm only a dull, normal person, I'm not deaf. How could I not hear you sigh every time we got anywhere near an Indian restaurant? How could I miss watching you stare longingly at the people inside, eating food you couldn't touch with a stick now." Blair smiled coyly at him. "I thought just a trace amount of curry powder on my tongue would be enough for you to taste. A taste is better than nothing, right?" 

Jim laughed. "I got more than a taste." He licked his lips again. "Even now, my mouth feels like I've been eating tampouri for days. Wow. I had no idea how strong that seasoning is. And I'd forgotten how much I missed it." He grinned at his lover, blue eyes glowing in pleasure. "Sandburg, you can surprise me like that...anytime." 

Blair winked at him, wishing he could still taste what was obviously so strong to his partner. "Wait 'til you see what I've got planned for tomorrow." He thought to stop there, but the temptation to tease was too great. "You like Mexican, right...?"  
  


* * *

  
Tidbit #21

This is only a paragraph, but I thought I'd share it. Make of it what you will.  
  
BORED AT WORK, part 2  


Blair quietly tapped a fingertip rhythmically on the top page of his book as he concentrated on its text. Mating techniques among the Algonoron tribe of the last unspoiled region in Africa were complex and difficult to follow, but they made fascinating reading. He reread the last paragraph a second time, sure he had misunderstood. An offering of -three- fingers?! 

"Ouch," he murmured. "Man, that's gotta hurt."  
  
Mysti  
  


* * *

Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/selections.cgi).


End file.
